ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. Travellers King walks down a market place casually browsing the stalls, although he isn't visible right now Chrono's voice can still be heard Indeed This kind of place favours trading over money, I doubt we really have much to sell though King sighs 'I just really want some chocolate milk... Why is it so hard to find' he jingles a small amount of change in his hands Perhaps because we're in a desert' replies Chrono. King continues to wander untill he reaches the end of the market. Despite it being a desert setting Cauli is still in her Saiyan armor, she is ambling down the streets snacking on various sweets and pastries shoveling them in her mouth with reckless abandon. She has a pair of goggles resting on her forehead and her long hair pushed back, she has headphones on as she continues singing along to her music despite having food in her mouth. As she ambles on she knocks into King although it was completely her fault for not paying attention she rudely keeps walking without acknowledging him as some food drops from her grip. 'How rude' King sighs 'I wonder how she got all that stuff?' '''Maybe she stole it? She dropped some though, why don't we trade it' ''Chrono hands the food to King, 'Nah I suppose I should give it to her' King catches up to the girl and taps her on the shoulder, 'Here this is yours' When King approaches she seems to grabbing for the food that should be there having not noticed it fall from the bump, she snaps to attention spinning to face King a sharp look in her eyes she speaks in a sharp tone "so it was you, you knocked my food and now have the gall to offer its sandy remains back to me?" her voice seems to slowly raise as she delivers a swift uppercut seemingly aimed only at sending the food flying "Any fool insolent enough to come between me and my food must be disciplined" King leaps back, Chrono appearing at his back and floating slightly higher, mirroring Kings movements. '''You have a remarkable way with the ladies King' ''Chrono laughs, 'H-Hey I mean I didn't know she'd flip out' King face displays a mix of confusion and embarrassment 'HEY' he calls out at the girl 'YOU DROPPED IT! Jeez' King gives Chrono a ready nod as they both pick up the same fighting stance expecting to get attacked. There is a slight vien on her forehead as her smile turn to a smirk revealing a slight fang like incisor "Oh tough guy, going into a battle stance at a distance" she dashes towards him getting right into his personal space but not throwing an attack yet "That really pisses me off you know." she leans forward looking eye to eye "Well i'm right here, so what are you gonna do little man?" King gets a bit flustered while Chrono chuckles, "Chrono!", the sound of a clock ticking appears and very quickly slows, from King's point of view the world is hardly moving, the girl who is now right in his face begins to blink. (the following conversation takes place in Kings mind, sorta like telepathy) "Chrono what do I do here? She's like all up in my face and stuff, should I not have gotten ready for a fight?" Chrono chuckles away for a little longer, the girls eye is now half closed, "Far as I see it you either say sorry, and she'll probably hit you, or you hit her" "I don't think I can hit a girl square in the face like this" ''"Alright I'll give her a push back, make it feel like an aura shock or something" The girls eye just closes as the the ticking sign returns speeding up. the girl is pushed back as time returns to normal. "I'm sorry I think this got all muddled up" he raises his hands apologetically. Her smirk turns into a sinister smile just dripping with sadistic intent "Now what was that? I didn't see a thing and yet you managed to push me back, now you've got me interested boy no way i can back down now" She is toying with him as in her head she wouldnt attack someone appologising unless they had done something to deserve it but she was having fun messing with him. "That confirms that she can't see me at least, she's too busy concentrating on you or herself or whatever" King considers his options, he could either attack, back down and walk away or try and mess with her, he decides to go with that "CHRONO!" within an instant King is behind the girl, he has a hand on his chin in a 'cooler this way' sorta pose and he tuts "I'd back down if I was you". That was pretty cool, he thinks to himself. Cauli's eyes sharpen in surprise as she was genuinely not expecting that "Oh hoh whats this have a found a challenge here and i thought earthlings were dull bar a few?" She whips around and throws a punch it doesnt have much force behind it but its enough to knock him over if it makes contact The ticking is present for a mere moment as King reads the attack, he grabs the puch in his oversized gauntlet, he then doesn't really know what to do as he doesn't want to hurt her. '''Lower left abdomen, finger jab, bounce back King follows the instructions and puts a small amount of distance inbetween himself and Cauli. Cauli doesn't stay idle for long she is very quick on the draw "you have fast eyes, maybe even faster than what i can deliver, this is getting fun" She dashes forward lunging forwards in a half roll and swinging her legs in a pummel horse action ready to spring upwards at a moments notice so she has less openings again it seems like she isnt going full force Avoiding the legs King goes for a straight punch to the nearest limb, plain and simple. He can hear a loud clang and feels a soreness in his hand as Cauli twists her back and flicking down causing him to strike her gauntlets she flicks herself up spinning in a manner similar to a break dancer "Yeah they are fast but not all ecompasing it seems" She starts by spinning sending a cloud of dust to obscure her movements before launching an attack straight on "Get rid of that" Chrono nods, he swings his arms rapidly parting all of the dust, King moves in jumping at Cauli attempting a jump kick. Cauli collides with King immediately throwing herself back "Oh not alone are we? Or are you one of those Ki maestros i have been hearing about who can create energy limbs invisable to the untrained eye" She seems to be thinking but not creating any openings "that dust shape formed an arm hmm this may be interesting"